Behind The Crossed Arms
by Crusty Bubblehead
Summary: As I promised, this is the spin off for 'Graduation Day'. Learn what Kitsune's been thinking while he's observing Do Aho behind his famous sleeping-in-class pose.


**Disclaimer:** Do I have to disclaim?? Actually I don't want to, but in fairness to Takehiko-sensei, I guess I have to…*pouting*

                I don't own Slam Dunk, it's Takehiko-sensei's…*still pouting*

**Crusty's note: **As I promised, this is the spin-off for 'Graduation Day'. Maybe you'll think that this fiction could stand by its own, but there's a reason that makes me suggest you to read 'Graduation Day' first to enjoy this spin-off more ^ ^

**Timeline: **When Rukawa and Sakuragi were still at the 2nd grade and still hostile to each other.

**Behind The Crossed Arms**

Rukawa's pov

Uhmm…

I could feel my consciousness arisen.

Where was I? Ah, the classroom. I could hear the teacher was saying about how the worms breed.

I've always been sleeping like I was dead, but sometimes I'm awake for a moment just to continue my peaceful sleep again.

Slightly I opened my eyes, still at my best sleeping-in-class pose.

Arms crossed on the desk and rest my head above them to hide my face.

Felt like heaven.

Well, any sleeping pose is fine with me anyway.

I turned my face facing my left and was ready to close my eyes again, but …

There he was… the pebble in my shoe, the fly in my soup, the natto on my rice…

I peered the red-haired moron sitting on the desk next to mine.

Staring at the teacher huh? I know you're not.

Your eyes looked void. It's too obvious you, idiot.

I was supposed to close my eyes again to continue my sleep, but I felt like observing him some more.

Back then I could never understand why Gori…I mean ex-captain Akagi kept him in the team.

The useless good for nothing moron who always messed things up.

The imbecile who had a delusion that he's a tensai.

But then, I must admit that he did some god job too.

Like a caterpillar turned into a butterfly, the King of Stupid turned into the King of Rebound.

'King'? Did I say 'king'?

Darn… his stupidity must've rubbed on me a bit.

But as a personality, I must say that he's colorful.

He and all of his expressions, his acts, his mistakes are alive. Vivid.

The way he swore at people, the way he got pissed off, the way he laughed in an arrogant way, and the way he showed his die-hard actions on the basketball court.

He's interesting actually--god help me for being insane. And he's getting better in basketball too.

Nonetheless, he's an idiot.

An annoying idiot.

Since I went in the same class with him, we never stop fighting. 

That moron always finds a way to irritate me.

Asshole…

Suddenly I felt like kicking his ass.

Hmph! Do aho!!

I hide my face again behind my arms and went back to sleep.

"Kaede!"

Huh? Who called me by my first name? I think I recognize that voice…

"Kaede, there you are!"

What!? I must've been dreaming! It's…it's that Do aho!!

Why did he call me' Kaede'? And his face… why does it look so merry? 

I saw him approaching me. He smiled looked so happy. He smiled at me as if I'm his best friend…or, uh… maybe more than just a best friend…

"I'm sorry I'm late, Kaede," he got near me, "Okay, let's go then," he grabbed my hand.

"Huh?" What the hell?

"Don't say 'huh'! We're going to an amusement park, aren't we?"

"What!!?" I almost dropped my jaw.

"What's the matter? Is it wrong for _lovers_ to go to an amusement park together?" 

"WHAT !!??"

Suddenly I caught a lot of pairs of eyes were staring at me. Including the teacher's in front of the class. I found myself sitting straight on my chair.

So it was just a dream…

Thank god! It was just a dream!!

"Having a nightmare, Kitsune?"

I shifted my vision to my left. Do aho cupped his chin on his palm while he stared at me carelessly.

I must've said the last 'what' word not just in my dream.

"Go and wash your sleepy face," Do aho said again.

"Shut up," I replied coldly.

"What did you say?" he got up from his chair.

"Sakuragi, sit!!" the teacher looked angry--and somewhat anxious.

"Not again…" a girl sitting in front of me sighed.

And in no time there was I again, fighting with the red-haired moron.

I guess this is the best for us, being archenemy to each other.

I hope the dream I just had will never be come true.

Me being his lover??

Not in a million year…

THE END 

**Crusty's endnote:** Satisfying? Unsatisfying? Drop me your piece of mind about this first spin-off, guys. (Yes, I did say 'first'  ^ ^)


End file.
